mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank 0 Walkthrough
Welcome to the My LEGO Network! This walkthrough will help you reach Rank 1. Although Rank 0 is probably the easiest and shortest Rank, if you're new to My LEGO Network (MLN), it can be quite challenging to discover how to get started. For your convenience, below are two different walkthroughs: one for those that have no experience with MLN, and a consolidated version for anyone who doesn't need all the explanations. __TOC__ = Walkthrough for New MLN Players = Who is Echo? * When you begin MLN, you will notice a message in your inbox from Echo. Open it up by clicking on it. * Echo is the Networker that helps you get started on MLN. ** Definition: A Networker is an automated "user" on MLN who helps you through Ranks and mini-Ranks. Networkers aren't real people—they're just programs operating on LEGO.com. * On the top bar, press the "Private View" tab. Let's get started! Make an Apple * Have a look at your Private Page. Everything is patiently waiting for you. ** Definition: Your Private Page is a control center that allows you to change your MLN page, manipulate your Friend List, and perform other tasks that help you complete Ranks. * Now press Inventory in the top bar. ** Definition: Your inventory is like a bank account—it holds everything you have, all right in front of you. * You should have 50 Red LEGO Bricks. On the right is the list of all the Blueprints you have. ** Definition: Red LEGO Bricks are a type of Item. Items are not much more than virtual trinkets that have different purposes and different values. * Click "Apple Blueprint." * Below it appears a box that tells you all about the Apple and what it takes to build it. Have a look at what you need—1 Red LEGO Brick. That should be easy! * Press "Make it". Notice you lose one Brick, but a shiny new Apple appears in your inventory! ** Definition: A Blueprint is an object in MLN that helps you build a particular Item. In this case, the Item is an Apple, and to build it, you need the Apple Blueprint. Blueprints also tell you how much you need to build the Item. Be reminded: there's a difference between having an Apple and having the Apple Blueprint! Apple Pie * Now press Mailbox on the top bar. ** Definition: The Mailbox is a tool in MLN that allows you to send and receive messages from Networkers and other users. Remember to read all your mail—you can only have 30 messages at a time! * Press New. * Press Choose under the Recipient section. * Click on Echo and press Choose. ** Definition: The user you choose under the Recipient section will get the message. * Press Choose under the Message section. * The top bar of the message selection tool lets you choose what category of message you want to look at. Go ahead, play around! * After you have selected a message you like, press Done. ** Definition: The message you picked will be the message the recipient will receive. * Press Choose under the Attachment section. * Click on your Apple. * The box you see lets you pick how many Apples you want to send. You only need one Apple, so ignore this box and press OK. ** Definition: An attachment is an optional part of a message that allows you to give other users Items. Be careful with this tool, they won't always give it back! ** Definition: Did you notice that you didn't see your Red Bricks in the Item you selected? Only some Items are mailable (i.e. can be sent.) These Items show up with yellow backgrounds and borders in your inventory. Non-mailable Items have gray backgrounds and borders. Note, however, that Networkers are not limited by this, and they can even send Blueprints! * Press Send. * You have sent a letter to Echo with an Apple in it! * Press the Refresh button. It is the square button with the arrows forming a loop. ** Note: Your mailbox doesn't automatically update itself every time you get a message. Sometimes you need to refresh it if someone sends you a message while you're looking in your inbox. * Open up your new message and read it. Looks like Echo enjoyed your Apple! * Press Collect Attachment. You now have the Blueprint for a new Item—the Apple Pie! * Go back to the inventory. Press the Apple Pie Blueprint. * You need five Apples to build an Apple Pie, as you can see from the menu. Remember how you built that Apple? Do that again, but this time do it five times. * Go back to the Apple Pie Blueprint. * Build it as you did with the Apple. The Apple Pie is now ready for you! Farmer John * Now press Public View at the very top of the page. ** Definition: The Public View is a massive database of pages—everyone who joins MLN owns one of them! Public pages are, well, public. Everyone can see them, and you'll be making your own in the Rank 1 Walkthrough. * Go to Echo's page. * Press Farmer John's portrait. * Under Farmer John's Avatar, press the "Add to Friendlist." You have now sent a friend request to Farmer John. * Go back to the Private View. ** Definition: Friends can be Networkers or human users. If the user is human, then he/she needs to accept your request before you can become his/her friend * Press Mailbox. * Using the same method above, send the Apple Pie to Farmer John. * You now have the Crimson Apple Masterpiece Blueprint. ** Definition: A Masterpiece is a special object that you can build just as you can an Item. However, Masterpieces are special—when you build one, you advance one Rank. When you build this one, you're Rank 1. Keep going! Crimson Apple Masterpiece * Go to your Inventory. * Build an Apple. * Now you have the necessary Items to build the Crimson Apple Masterpiece. Go ahead and build it! * Congratulations! You are Rank 1. :Now that you're Rank 1, continue with the next Walkthrough, the Rank 1 Walkthrough, and enter the world of the Bees! Making a Tree Module (optional) When you begin MLN, you already have enough Red LEGO Bricks to finish Rank 0. But in later Ranks, you'll need more and more, and you may eventually run out. That's what the Tree Module is for. * Under your Private View, you have a tab named Page Builder. Click on it. ** Definition: The Page Builder is a tool used to create your Public View (see below.) * On the left, there is a list of Modules. Select the LEGO Tree Module and drag it anywhere onto an outlined box. You can change the backround color of the LEGO Tree Module too. ** Definition: A Module is an object that goes onto your Public View (once again, you'll see it later.) Everyone else can see your Module. The LEGO Tree Module is a particular Module that grows Red LEGO Bricks — ten for every 24 hours, to be exact. Be sure to look at the other Modules on the left-hand bar and check them out! ** Note: Modules have Blueprints, just as Items do! You can buy the Blueprint for the LEGO Tree Module at Farmer John's page. With the Blueprint, you can build more Tree Modules and grow even more Red LEGO Bricks every day. * Click on Save Page. Don't forget to do this, or your changes will be lost! * Now click on the Public Page tab above. ** Definition: Your Public Page is the place where you can see everyone's page, including yours. * Your Tree Module is now visible. After 24 or more hours, you can press the ↓ (Harvest) button to collect your prized Bricks. (Yes, it's hard to be patient!) ** Note: Not all Modules grow Items, but they all take clicks. When you view someone else's page, you'll see a red button with a yellow + sign. If you click that button, you'll benefit the Module owner in some way. You only have a limited number of clicks, so watch the meter at the top of the page. Other ways of getting Red LEGO Bricks * Become a LEGO Club Member and get the LEGO Club Magazine Badge, Rank 1. * Befriend Max. * On his page, trade for the LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1 Blueprint. * Build the Module (costs five Red LEGO Bricks) to obtain 15 Red LEGO Bricks a day, plus 2 for 1 click. ...or... * Befriend F Stop Clikzgerald. * Mail him 1 Apple to receive the LEGO Gallery Module, Rank 2 Blueprint. * This Module costs 5 Red Lego Bricks to build, and it grows 15 Red Lego Bricks per day plus 1 for every 5 clicks. = Consolidated Walkthrough = * Befriend Echo and Farmer John. * Build seven Apples (consumes seven Red LEGO Bricks). * Mail an Apple to Echo. Receive the Apple Pie Blueprint. * Build an Apple Pie (consumes five Apples). * Mail the Apple Pie to Farmer John. Receive Crimson Apple Masterpiece Blueprint. * Build the Crimson Apple Masterpiece (consumes an Apple and five Red Bricks). * Congratulations! You are Rank 1. Items Required * Twelve Red LEGO Bricks (Take just over a day to grow using the LEGO Tree Module, and less than a day using the LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1) * Seven Apples (cost seven Red LEGO Bricks) * An Apple Pie (cost Five Apples) Category:Walkthroughs Category:Rank 0